


叔叔，笔心！

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: ABO私设预警OOC预警dirty talk预警年下预警.....老司机高访前男友提及，无详细描写





	叔叔，笔心！

**Author's Note:**

> ABO私设预警  
> OOC预警  
> dirty talk预警  
> 年下预警.....  
> 老司机高访前男友提及，无详细描写

占南弦和管惕都觉得高访不对劲，非常的不对劲，浑身上下都写着不对劲。

这颗老树可能开花了。

“自从上上周休假结束回来，老高这是第几次对着手机傻笑了？”管惕斜头问道。

“次数太多，我没在数了。这肯定是有情况啊。”占南弦往口里塞了几片绿色蔬菜。

两人对视一下，决定今天一定要好好扒扒。

高访输入了几个字符回复完沈浩然的信息，就看到两个好友不知道在低语什么，“我说你们俩嘀嘀咕咕什么呢？”

“老高啊，看什么呢，笑的那么风骚？”管惕兴致勃勃的问到。

“什么风骚啊，会不会说话啊。”认识了近十载的好兄弟，高访怎么能看不出两位好友眼中写满了八卦，“就一个邻居，问我晚上想吃什么。”

“呦，那么好的邻居呀，还管饭，你不是被哪个alpha看上了吧？”占南弦也看好戏的搭着腔。

管惕一把勾住高访的肩膀，“就是，老高，你不厚道啊。我和老大有什么心里话都和你说，温暖和小岱的事儿你可是门清儿啊。怎么到你这儿就一个邻居就想对付过去啊？快说说是哪个成熟稳重的alpha能入我们老高的法眼。”

“你别埋汰我了，还成熟稳重呢，就是一个小屁孩儿，之前帮了他个忙，就成天喊着要报答我。”高访笑笑，沈浩然的事情他并没有想要瞒着，只是确实还没有什么实质性发展，不知道该怎么说比较好的。

占南弦挑了挑眉，“那就说明的确是个alpha。”

一惊一乍管总监，“老高你真有人啦？！”

“哎呀，你们怎么那么八卦呀，我保证，要是真的有进展一定向两位老板汇报。”高访举起三根手指做发誓状，一脸真挚。

“老高啊，我们都相信你的眼光，以往遇到什么问题都是你帮我们分析。这次如果有困扰，欢迎随时找我们。”占南弦是真的希望他可以找到一个好归宿，管惕也在一边拼命点头。

“一定。”

高访转了转钢叉吃了一口意面，又想到了那个叮嘱他别再吃色拉这种生冷食物的沈浩然。

商人重利，那么多年作为公司经营的决策者，他已经习惯性的用回报率来判断是否应该加入投资。而对于这一段关系，无论他怎么去想，于他，都没有任何好处。但他却还是给这个年轻的融资者留下了一道又一道的偏门......沈浩然就像在他这所空惯了好些年头的老房子里到处泼着汽油，就等着哪天突然丢一个火把，哗的一下他就会烧的又燃又旺的，扑也扑不灭。

========

高访拿下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，一周的休假果然是要付出代价的，一下午的会议几个部门又提出了一些问题，不严重的已经敲定了解决方案。还有几个一时的确很难处理的，他就和南弦管惕留下来再经一步商讨，看看有什么更好的办法。

“好了好了，先吃个饭再继续吧，海外代理这事儿也不是一时半会儿可以解决的。”占南弦看了看表，已经早就过了吃饭的点。

高访低头看着浅宇这一季度新产品的海外销售份额皱起了眉，敷衍的应了两句吃饭的事儿，“嗯，这事儿我还得想想怎么和申麟集团的业务谈一下，你们先下去吧，我一会儿就来。”

“别啊，你这破胃......”管惕眼瞅着高仿根本没有想挪脚的意思，干脆准备上前拉他，可刚抓住他的手腕会议室点门就被敲响了。

礼貌性的敲了三声之后，温暖就直接推门进来了，对着高仿使了使眼色，“高总，有人找。”

“你约了人吗？”管惕好奇的问道。

“没呀。”高访脑中过了一下自己的行程表，否认了管惕的疑问。

见三个老总都一脸疑惑，温暖微笑着侧过身，只见一个毛茸茸的小脑袋从门口探了出来。

“然然？！”高访一把甩开管惕抓住自己的手，三步并作两步走到了门口，“你怎么来了，身上怎么湿成这样。”

沈浩然瘪着嘴站在门口，衣服都湿透了，白衬衫和校裤都贴在身上，而深色的西装则被捧在手里好像包裹着什么。

高访见状赶紧接过沈浩然手中的东西往桌上一放，转头朝向温暖，“温暖啊，麻烦你能不能先帮我找几条干毛巾。”

不知道是不是错觉，管惕好像看到这个湿漉漉的学生仔刚才狠狠的瞪了他一眼。

“高总，刚才小岱已经去拿了，一会就能送来了。”

“嗯，好，谢谢你们。”

“叔叔，我没事儿。”沈浩然一点都不老实，看到高访为了他神色紧张，心里有点喜滋滋，可又不希望对方太担心了，“我就是打你电话都不接，消息也都是未读，怕你忙着工作不记得吃饭。给你送饭来了，谁知道半路突然下雨了......对了，饭菜应该没被淋到吧。”

说着，沈浩然突然想起了什么，转头解开了被放置在桌上的西装外套，鼓捣了两下，掏出了几个保温饭盒，拿起来四周围检查了下才安心的放下，“都没湿，还好我拿衣服包着。”

“没事儿什么没事儿！”高访看着落汤鸡一般的沈浩然，又看着桌上几个保温盒，想要数落的话一句都说不出，只有满满的心疼。

“毛巾来了！”丁小岱拿着两条大浴巾进门，直接递到了沈浩然手上。

“上边你自己先擦。”高访丢下这句后便拿过了一条毛巾，迅速蹲下身来在沈浩然的腿上拍拍打打，直接看呆了房里其余的几个。

“诶，叔叔，我自己来。你别忙活了，先吃饭吧。”沈浩然超级不好意思的也要蹲下来。

这脚刚打弯就见高访忽的一下起身，“不行，你搞成这样根本擦不干，得先找身干衣服换下来。”

扭头就想问管惕要，这里只有管惕的身材最接近。还未开口，管惕就自觉的起身说道，“老高，你的衣服我看这个小朋友是穿不上的。我那里有一套加班换洗的西装，你等我一会儿，马上给你拿来。”

“嗯，谢谢。”高访简单道谢，在看到其余几人打趣的眼神才想起方才一是着急，还没介绍，可犹豫了一会儿也想不出该怎么介绍，只能勉强开口，“沈浩然，我...邻居。”

“哦～”

“邻居～”

“小屁孩儿是吧～”

“可以啊，老高～”

沈浩然隐形的尾巴在听到邻居两字后和他的嘴角一起拖拉了下来，但他不知道，他是这个会议室内唯一一个信了这两个字的人。

待管惕拿来衣服后，高访就领着沈浩然回自己办公室换衣服。

找了个袋子将湿衣服都收起来，高访打量着眼前的alpha。沈浩然原本就身材不错，配上管惕的一身正装西服，脸上的稚嫩去了两分，倒还真有几分成熟稳重alpha的味道。应该用不了几年就会成为一个优秀的alpha，不知道会迷死多少BO。

想起白日里管惕的调笑，高访不由得弯了弯唇角，却被沈浩然抓住间隙偷得一个吻，“叔叔你真漂亮，你一笑我就想亲你～”

“你啊。”就是只喜欢撒娇的小狗崽。

偏生他也就吃这一套。

“叔叔，你怎么都不接我电话呀，不是说好了开会也要带着手机吗。”沈浩然委屈的说着。

“是我不好，有个比较急的事儿，处理完就直接被拉去会议室了。也忘了和你说一声。”说到这儿，高访确实有些心虚，赶紧急忙安慰，如果不是他开会忘了这茬，小朋友也不会淋成这样，这一场秋雨一场凉，别生病了才好 。

“好了，好了，我原谅你了。我们去吃饭吧~”

超级好哄沈浩然。

等他们回到会议室发现人已经走光了，只剩下沈浩然的校服被折叠整齐放在一边。

高访刚想打个电话，就见到手机上已经收到了好几条留言，是他们这几个人建的小群，还取了个特俗气的名字叫什么‘浅宇一家门’。几条对话大约意思就是今天就到这里，他们四个先走了，有事儿明天在讨论。当然还有管惕发的几个贱贱的表情以及几句老牛吃嫩草的调侃。

高访回了个知道了就笑笑按灭了手机，捧着几个饭盒拉着沈浩然折回自己办公室了。

“叔叔，刚才那个握着你手的alpha是谁啊，还有那个大背头，我在电梯里见过他去你家。”和高访一起清空了饭盒之后，沈浩然还是问出了憋了老半天的问题。

“哦，他们俩呀～今天这个情况比较突然，没来得及给你介绍。借你这身衣服的是管惕，那个大背头，就是浅宇的总裁占南弦，浅宇呢，就是从我们三兄弟起步的。”

饭饱后的高访大意的没有注意到沈浩然眼里情绪。还接着又说了一些他们创业初期的趣事儿，可越到后头沈浩然越笑不出了，高访谈论他们俩的时候就好像再说自己的家人一般，一直挂着温柔的笑，说道兴头上还会夸张的拍拍他的胳膊。这一瞬间，沈浩然突然觉得他们俩的距离好远，原本字面上的差距在今天切身实感的体会到了，高访是上市公司合伙人，每一个决策都关乎到一个公司几千号人的命运；而他每天需要担心的事儿只有怎么翘课去乐队排练，怎么想尽办法讨喜欢的人开心，拼了命努力到现在还只是个“邻居”。

如果，如果他可以早一点出生就好了！这样他就有机会早一点遇到高访。

如果没有年龄的问题，他们可以谈好几年恋爱，他顺利的标记高访，甚至还会有两三个孩子，组成一个和和美美的小家庭。

如果，高访一开始就是他的就好了......

可惜，没如果。

想到这里，一股复杂的情绪冲上了沈浩然的头脑，混杂着羡慕、嫉妒、对于无法改变过去的无可奈何。

突然爆发的信息素味儿让高访有些措手不及，一下秒，沈浩然充满侵略性的唇便覆上了他。野兽一般的辗转碾压，强行撬开他的牙关，不留一丝反抗的余地………

 

高访从未想过自己有一天会被压在办公室里狠狠的干。

侧趴在亲自挑选的黑色皮沙发上，一条腿被向后抬起，后穴被粗大的性器粗暴的开拓着，口中被塞入两指，伴随着撞击的频率进出着，时而还会夹弄挑玩着他的舌。

忍受着不停被冲撞的力度，高访脑中有一个声音告诉他沈浩然有问题。虽然小alpha平时做爱是非常野，但总会照顾他的感受。现在却好像在发泄着什么，不仅仅是欲望，这种感觉突然高访想起来之前口活后沈浩然眼中的复杂情感......

沈浩然任凭自己被alpha的本能控制，狠狠占有着身下的omega，想要让对方每一寸都染上自己的味道。想看高访的脸，可他知道自己现在的表情一定很难看。沈浩然咬咬牙又将性器往里顶了顶，换来一声短促的呻吟。

口液从无法闭合的嘴角滴落下来，全身都被掌控在沈浩然手中，故意被放出的信息素压制的他无法反抗，甚至身体还会不由自主的主动所求。高访不得不承认，在身体方面，他的确不是alpha的对手.....

“叔叔，你好敏感哦，都这样了还扭着腰求肏。上下两张嘴都被我肏着还不够吗？”沈浩然拍拍眼前光裸的臀部，“叔叔，到底有多少人上过你，他们有我干的你舒服吗？”积累多时的怨气爆发，沈浩然无法控制的说着口不对心的话。

闻言高访顿时激烈的挣扎起来。

“别动，在动就抱你到外边去。让监控拍下来你被我干的样子。”

“嗯嗯....嗯....!”高访简直要疯了，但心里却好像有了一点想法，关于沈浩然的反常。想要解释，奈何舌头仍被控制着。

“叔叔，他们在这肏过你吗，那两个alpha，管惕、占南弦，嗯？”明知道高访无法回答，沈浩然还是一边顶腰一边询问。

高访无法挣脱桎梏，只能任由沈浩然在他耳边说着疯言疯语.......

突然，门口响起了“笃笃笃”的敲门声，高访脑子“嗡”的一下，身体随之一紧。夹得沈浩然舒服的险些射了。

沈浩然也停下了下身的动作，有些紧张的看向门口。但一转念，他进门时注意到浅宇的办公室都自带密码锁，如果房内没有回应的话，应该就会自己离开了吧。

况且高访因为紧张夹紧了臀肉，让原本就独占欲作祟的沈浩然起了坏心，减小着幅度慢慢的在高访的穴道内抽动，一次次的碾过最敏感的地方，用气声在高访红的发烫的耳边低语，“叔叔，你可千万别出声呀，万一被人看到浅宇的高总在自己的办公室被压着肏该怎么办呀。”说完还色情的伸出舌头舔上了通红的耳廓。

高访被这话激的实在没办法，叫也不能叫，动也不能动，焦虑感使得身体更加敏感，每每被沈浩然撩拨的摩过敏感处时都仿佛要抑制不住自己的声音。

“高总，高总，你在吗？”敲了两三次门后，外边的人得不到回应，不但没有离开反而还询问了起来。

听到声音的高访更是慌的不行，这个声音他知道！是巡夜的保安老张，每天到点就会巡视公司，检查无人的办公室灯是否都关了，他可是有公司万用门卡的！

“滴！”的一声，沈浩然没想到对方居然会开门，此刻他正好顶着那一处的软肉，结果不知道到底是被他顶的还是吓的，高访竟然直接被送上了高潮。而他也被对方突如其来的收缩夹的直接射在了紧热的内穴里。听见高访不受控制的发出舒服的闷叫，沈浩然赶紧抽出高访口中的手指改为捂住，并迅速缩回超过沙发边缘的腿脚。

平时接客用的沙发十分大，他们又正好背对大门，如果不发出声音，门口的人应该发现不了。

轻巧的开门声后保安的声音响起，“高总居然会忘了关灯，真难得。”被激到高潮的高访只觉得自己的心脏要蹦出胸口了！他一点都不希望自己在办公室里屁股含着男人肉棒的故事成为明天浅宇的头条新闻！还好巡夜保安只是个beta，没有发现这一屋子快达到警戒点的信息素味，很快就暗灭了房间内所有的开关，推门出去了。

松了一口气的高访赶紧抽出一只手，顾不得刚刚高潮过的身体还过度敏感的怪异感觉，赶忙拉下了捂住自己嘴的手，重新获得了说话的自由。

他们必须要谈谈！

他必须得先安抚沈浩然明显失控了的情绪！

“然然，你冷静一点！先出去，我们谈谈。”高访努力的释放出表示服从的信息素安抚着沈浩然，他从来没有和一个alpha有过稳定的关系，直到刚才听到沈浩然的胡言乱语，他才猛地反应过来—沈浩然可能是信息素紊乱了。

一般完成标记的alpha会在自己的omega与其他alpha过分亲近的情况下信息素紊乱，放大自身的各种情感，导致出现各种反常的行为。许多alpha都会在不自觉的情况下被影响，只有当他们再次确认了自己的所有权后才会平复。

这是一种很常见的alpha原始本能，可沈浩然并没有对他完成标记，所以他没想到这种情况也会发生在沈浩然身上。

发泄过一次的沈浩然稍微冷静了一点，听话的退了出去，高访赶忙起身，回头却见到沈浩然细长的眼中饱含泪水，抽抽搭搭的哭了起来。

“叔叔对不起.....我也不知道怎么了...就一股气上头了，控制不住自己。”沈浩然也没想到自己居然哭了，一边抹着大颗大颗的眼泪，一边抽抽噎噎的解释着。沈浩然吓死了，只知道高访这次一定不会原谅他了，“我不是故意要说那些话的 我......我...”

“好了，好了，然然没事儿的，我知道你不是故意的。”高访习惯性的摸了摸对方的小脑袋，这个动作仿佛变成了他们之间的默契，心下即无奈又心疼。刚分化的alpha自然还未能够熟练控制自己的信息素，可明显可以看出对方也是有心结才会这样失控。

高访捧住了沈浩然的脸，指腹刮去了对方脸颊上的泪痕。

温柔的动作让沈浩慢慢镇静下来，没想到高访还会反过来安慰他，又吸了两下鼻子，好不容易说顺溜话，“我就是气我自己，为什么没能早点出生，早点遇见你。他们知道十几岁的你，二十几岁的你，而我却对你一点都不了解。我就算再努力的接近你，也弥补不了我们之间的十二年的差距。叔叔，我好怕，我好怕因为这12年，我会永远都无法得到你…”

高访没想到沈浩然的顾虑比他预计的还要深，他原本以为对方只是在吃南弦和管惕的醋，没想到......

不过知道问题就可以找到解决的方法，而这个问题如果不处理的确也将会一直横亘在他们之间。

“然然，你是不是觉得，你要是早点出生、早点遇见我，就可以早一些融入我的生活中？”

沈浩然看着高访点了点头。

“然然，我不否认，我曾经也有过这样的想法。”高访看到沈浩然顿时黯下去的眼，想了想该如何措辞，“我想过为什么我没能年轻几岁，在最好的年纪遇上你。但是很快我就放弃了这个想法，你知道为什么吗？”

“为什么？”沈浩然不解。

“因为我知道一个更年轻的高访对待感情不会那么认真而且很自私。二十出头一点的我一心只有创业，最穷苦的时候甚至连下个月的房租都交不出。那时候我有过一个男朋友...”说到这高访感受到沈浩然的信息素又有些不对劲，便释放出更多的信息素努力安抚，关于他的过往早晚沈浩然也是要知道的，“他是一个beta，年长我几岁，对我很好。但当时我很不成熟，创业初期的压力让我喘不过气，我只是一味的去享受这种好，认为那是理所当然的。最后，他得不到回报的付出成了我们分手的最大原因。而年轻的我甚至没有特别伤心，甚至觉得很快便会有下一个。”

“这就是为什么我很庆幸，庆幸遇见你的不是那个满是缺点的我，我不敢相信如果我伤害的那个人是你会怎么样？我也很庆幸我可以在成为一个更成熟的高访后和你相遇。”高访勾起唇角笑了笑，看着沈浩然一脸有所思，顺带着开了个半真半假的小玩笑，“而且，和我年龄相仿的alpha追我的不在少数，你觉得为什么我偏偏给你机会？”

之前还在换位思考自己如果是那个beta，肯定怎么都不会和叔叔分手的沈浩然再听到这一句话后眼睛又亮了起来。

其实高访想说什么他明白，无非是过去的已经过去，如果的世界里并不是只有美好的事，最重要的还是眼下，最真实的他们才能创造真实存在的未来。道理他都明白，可是从高访嘴里说出来，感觉就是特别有说服力～

“叔叔，我知道你想说什么了。虽然我错过了30岁之前的你，但我不会放弃30岁之后的你。我会一直死缠烂打，追着你跑。而且年龄小也有年龄小的好处，至少有一点可以保证，我一定不会死在你前面，留你一个人孤零零的！”自知得到唯一追求授权的沈浩然一脸真挚的望向高访的眼，还附赠了个超级灿烂的大笑脸。

哗！

名为高访的老房子还是烧起来了！

沈浩然扔下了这个火把，切扔到了最易燃的腹地。

高访父母走的早，记忆中直到遇到这两个兄弟后才又有人对他的事儿上心，可他们现在都各自有了爱人，以后总也要成家立室的。他在害怕，害怕自己又将变成孤家寡人，就在这节骨眼，沈浩然突然闯了进来，虽然毛毛躁躁的，却像小太阳一样驱走了他内心最深处的阴霾。或许这一切，真的自有安排......

高访突然决定和自己打一个赌，去做一件商人一定不会做的决定，“沈浩然，你想不想和我谈一场恋爱？”

尾巴简直摇出残影了！

沈浩然不敢相信自己的耳朵，待反应不是幻听之后猛的抱住高访，疯狂回应，生怕高访下一秒就收回提议！“要的，叔叔，我要和你谈恋爱！”

高访宠溺的撸了撸小狗子的头毛，“以后有什么事儿，不要憋在心里，直接和我说。”就那么点脑容量，可不得憋坏了。

“有什么事儿都可以说吗？”

“可以～”

“那个占南弦和管惕，你和他们真的......？”

“他们俩呀，刚才见到那两个漂亮姐姐了吗？他们早就一对一对搭配好了，我就一天天吃狗粮的。”

“可我还是好羡慕他们！他们一定看到过很多我不知道的你的样子！”

“你忘了吗，你以后有的是机会发现我各种各样的一面，而且，有一个样子以后只有你知道。”

“？”

“我做爱的样子啊～”高访凑到沈浩然耳边轻语，完了还吹了若有似无的一口气，“顺便告诉你个小秘密，你是第一个进入我生殖腔的alpha。”

“叔叔！”沈浩然不仅心被撩的飞起来，下半身也被撩起来了，一把扑倒高访迫不及待的吻上了那张勾笑的唇.....

 

“嗯啊.....然然.....”暗黑的办公室内，高访的双手被攥住高高举过了头顶压在落地窗上。全身堪堪仅披着一件衬衫，黑色的领带虚挂在白皙的脖颈上。情欲飙升，红唇微张喘着粗气，在玻璃窗上呵出了一块一块的雾气。赤裸的胸膛贴在冰冷的玻璃上，敏感的乳头被刺激的挺立，无法得到慰藉的在玻璃上摩擦着。雨越下越大，斑驳的窗景迷惑了高访的眼...那豆大的雨点好像隔着玻璃直接拍打在他的身上一般，让他产生了一种露天席地被干的错觉。

粗热的性器在臀缝摩擦，却偏生就是不进去，“然然...快进来.....”平日里一撩就燃的沈浩然此刻却意外的能忍，高访耐不住体内的燥热，屁股数次向后挺，想要主动吃下那一根，却每每都被小男友躲开。

“不要急嘛，叔叔。我会让你更舒服的。”沈浩然故意放慢了动作，骨节分明的手指一寸寸的在高访的身上点火。抚摸上等玉器般的沿着腰部线条下滑，捏了一把后翘的臀，滑向了大腿根部。反复摩挲敏感的嫩肉，唇在高访粉白的过分的背部留下一连串深浅不一的吻痕。大手向上，包覆住稀薄的黑色耻毛中已经挺立的茎身，以一种极慢的速度揉搓撸动着。

沈浩然绷紧着一身的肌肉控制着想要立刻插进去的欲望，由背后将头埋在高访的颈窝，灵巧的舌舔过漂亮的下颚线，“叔叔，爽吗？”

“爽....嗯...”但已经湿透了的 omega，不被进入后面根本得不到满足。

“想要更多吗？”诱惑的低语。

高访扭着腰，按奈不住深处的欲火，“想....想要....嗯啊...你进来......”

“叔叔说清楚，想要什么进去，进去哪里？”沈浩然越发的喜欢欺负自己成熟的恋人，想要看他崩不住的样子，想要听他亲口说着骚话，想要彻底征服他.......

“要然然的大肉棒.....肏进来，干进我的生殖腔......”高访憋红了眼，被逼说出令人羞耻的话语，扭头寻找沈浩然的唇，试图用亲吻掩盖羞红的脸。

随即双手的束缚被松开，屁股被抓住往后一拉，沈浩然的肉刃便狠狠的插进高热的后穴。

“唔嗯...好满...”

深处的欲望得到满足，高访舒爽的脚趾都蜷了起来，下滑的身体被沈浩然把住，双手勉强的扶着落地窗支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体。

“叔叔，我才刚进去你就夹的那么紧了，弄的我下面好舒服哦。”和撒娇的口吻不相符，紫红色的茎身粗暴的进出着小穴。硕大的头部每一次进入都被肠壁死死的咬住，退出时又会被不舍的吸住。舒爽的沈浩然没有规律的狠狠戳刺着内部，每一次都顶撞到不同的地方，换来高访深浅不一的呻吟。直到生殖腔分泌的淫液都被拍打的起了白沫，星星点点的沾在沈浩然的粗硬的耻毛上。

“如果我碰你这儿，叔叔是不是会更舒服？嗯？”

说着手指便划过胸膛，绕着浅粉色的乳晕打着圈，由左边滑到右边，玩弄了一会儿又回到原处。来来回回，却就是不去触碰最让身下人有感觉的两朵缨红。得不到的反而更想要，近在咫尺的手指却迟迟不给他想要的，高访空虚的低哼了一声，忍受不住的提出羞耻的请求。

“然然，碰碰它们，碰碰我的奶头....它们想要你.....”

“遵命，我就喜欢叔叔说清楚自己想要什么~”

听到自己想要听的，沈浩然立刻用两指夹住了被故意忽视的挺立，恶意的往上提拉，连带着胸口的软肉都被拉长了几分，高访直接舒服的叫出了声。拉至极限后又松开让乳头弹了回去，没有一刻的停留，拇指食指又粗暴的捏住肉粒毫无章法的揉搓着，粗粝的指腹刺激着柔嫩的顶端，时不时的用指甲搔刮敏感的乳缝，引出高访一声赛一声的浪叫。肉穴深处被填满，高访咬着唇享受着沈浩然每一次的撞击，明明是男人却还被玩弄着乳头产生剧烈的快感，电流般的窜向全身.....

撑在窗户上的右手被另一只更大的手掌包覆，五指嵌入，十指紧扣。青筋凸起的小麦色手背上，已经结痂的齿痕是两周前沈浩然自己咬的，高访当时就有些心疼，此刻便下意识的以唇覆盖，轻轻的舔过。

这个亲吻比任何举动都让沈浩然血脉贲张，当下又加快了抽送的速度，结实点的背部肌肉上因此蒙上了一层薄汗。“啪啪啪”肉体拍打的声音让这个原本只用来办公的地方染上无尽的淫靡，高访不知道以后还如何再在这里定下心来处理公务......

“叔叔你抬头看，你现在真漂亮。”

高访眯着被操出生理性泪水的眼，大脑来不及思考直接照着沈浩然的话动作，抬头一看，原本就红的不行的脸更染上了一层艳丽的丹色。

只见落地窗玻璃仿佛一面巨大的镜子，将高访此刻的失态一丝不拉的映射出来。本来注意力并不在此的高访被提醒后就移不开眼，看着镜面中陌生的自己——乳头被玩弄的红肿挺立，又白又直的两条腿因耐不住冲撞而微微弯曲。整个身体随着身后男人的动作一下一下的撞向玻璃，没有得到慰藉的性器也随之前后晃动着。

太羞耻了！

沈浩然也欣赏着高访沉沦快感的模样，只有他才能干的叔叔那么爽，他还想让高访体验更深的快感！

“叔叔，放轻松。把生殖腔打开。”

alpha放慢了速度，抵着腔口小幅度的磨着，一下一下的仿佛磨着高访的心。本就麻痒的不行的生殖腔因Omega的意志慢慢的被打开，腔口一吸一吸的嘬着龟头，直到被彻底贯穿。

“唔!....嗯啊....”被侵入最深处的Omega舒服的昂起了头，脆弱敏感的部位统共也就第三次被进入却已经热情的不像话，一张小嘴饥渴的吮吸着进入的部分。高访觉得自己的身体要坏掉了，怎么会如此不知羞耻的渴望着男人的那一根...

可是真的好舒服，还想要被干的更爽......

沈浩然大开大合的操弄着一里一外两张小嘴，粗大的肉冠每次都狠狠的抽出再撞入生殖腔，倒刺似的勾着生殖腔口，每每都让身下的omega颤栗的一抽一抽的。感到对方的穴道不规则的收缩，好像要达到巅峰时，又故意放慢速度，让肉棒在在对方生殖腔里画着圈。

阴茎的根部被穴口缠着，顶端又含入生殖腔好好招待，双重享受使肉棒又涨大了一圈，沈浩然完全将柔软的肠道撑成自己阴茎的形状。

“叔叔...你真厉害...嗯......自己摸摸......你咬的那么紧...都要...把我夹断了......”

沈浩然抓着高访的手摸到两人交合的地方，高访无力反抗，只能顺从的被迫感受着自己含着男人肉棒的穴口。无法置信自己的那里居然那么烫热、紧绷，被扯着手指沿着穴口转了一圈，自己玩弄后穴一般的羞耻感让高访夹的更紧。

“叔叔...，你在摸摸，里面有多热...”

没想到沈浩然竟然直接按住他的手指像已经含着肉棒饱和到不行的穴内戳刺进去！

“然然！不行的！嗯......啊—！进不去的......”

“叔叔，可以的......你的小屁股可能吃了...”

一寸一寸的，高访的手指竟真的被自己吃了进去，和紫黑色的肉棒对比强烈，刺激着沈浩然的眼。手指的进入让原本被堵在里边无法流出的骚水有了缝隙可以慢慢的流了出来......淅淅沥沥的沿着大腿根向下滴落。有些甚至直接滴在深灰色的地毯上，留下一点一点的水渍...

高访第一次体会到自己身体里的感觉，整个人头皮发麻，中指被烫的骇人的肠肉吸附住，触感灵敏的指腹可以完全感受到括约肌的蠕动、收缩。原本粗糙的表面被液体润滑的恰到好处，手指的进入没有遇到人任何阻碍。沈浩然深埋在他体内肉刃则在一进一出之间摩擦着他的指背。

这就是沈浩然平时的感受......

“叔叔...你里面舒服吧...你动动手指...和我一起操你自己......”

高访老脸一热，饶是他有过不少性爱的体验，也从未被提出过如此的要求，真的太过了！可是却还是很有吸引力......他稍稍弯曲手指，就陷入了肉壁中好像要被吸进去一般......太舒服了...

被情欲击垮了理智的高访完全成了欲望的奴役，一心只追求更高的快感，配合着肉棍进出的频率抽插着自己的手指，真的像沈浩然说的那般，和肏红了眼的alpha一起干着自己的后穴。

“你的手指弄的我也好舒服...叔叔......，可惜......你的生殖腔太深了，不让我也想让......你自己感受下......”

“嗯....然然...我不行了...你快射吧...射在里面...”

憋了许久的alpha得到准许后，加速抽插，几百下后，又一次的在高访体内成结，沈浩然‘咕噜噜’的向这个可以孕育生命的地方灌进自己的种子......

“叔叔...真希望你可以给我生个孩子...”

腔壁被精液冲刷的感觉舒爽至极，沈浩然高潮时的话语让高访产生了真的会怀孕的错觉，早就到达零界点的高访撸动了两下自己的下体，也痉挛着跟着的去了......一股股白灼粘稠的精液全部射在了身前的落地窗上......

因成结插得太深不方便走动，沈浩然微调了下姿势将西装铺在地上，后抱着高访一起躺在上边。高访还被体内持续的射精刺激着，舒服的直抽抽。大量内射的精液让平坦的小腹都有些微微凸起，沈浩然摸着心里甚是满足。

当欲望退却之后。

“沈浩然同学，你那些骚话你到底是哪里学来的？小小年纪，除了学习，我看你都挺能呀。”明明不久前还是个任人摆布的小处男。

“叔叔你不要表扬我了，我会骄傲的。”

“我并没有在表扬你...”

“可是叔叔也很喜欢不是吗，每次我说的时候你都会吸的特别紧。”

“.........”无法反驳。

“对了，我最近还学了一个网红体位，听说很爽，你要不要试试？”

“你可学点好吧，沈浩然同学！”

最后高访还是被沈浩然软磨硬泡拉着试验了一下，确实真的很爽...

=============  
第二天一早，管惕接到丁小岱的电话醒来后，就见到手机屏幕上他们的‘浅宇一家门’有十几条未读消息，迷茫着睡眼返回顶端。

【“老高”邀请了“Noodles_Shen”加入群聊。】

【老高：介绍一下，@Noodles_Shen 沈浩然，我新交的男朋友，你们可以叫他然然。晚上大家都把时间空出来一起吃个饭，我给大家正式介绍一下。】

【Noodles_Shen：大家好，我是高访叔叔的沈浩然。以后请多多指教。】

【老高：对了，今天上午晚点到。】

【Noodles_Shen：叔叔！你是腰还疼吗！我上学前你明明说没事了的！要不要我赶回来？！】

【老高：我没事儿，处理点别的事儿。】

【老高：你给我好好上课，不是说马上就要一模考了，不许再翘课了，知道么？】

【Noodles_Shen：哦.....[委屈]】

才把第一页看完管惕就完全醒了，一双眼睛瞪得老大，卧槽，信息量要不要那么大？！

【老高：还有上课不许玩手机。】

【Noodles_Shen：好.....[委屈][委屈][委屈]】

【大嫂：恭喜你们，欢迎然然！@Noodles_Shen】

【老大：@浅宇高访 [大拇指]，@Noodles_Shen 欢迎。】

【老大：可以啊，老高。不鸣则已，一鸣惊人啊。】  
【大嫂：我已经通知过市场部，早上的一些简单的工作会暂时由我这边代为处理。】

【老高：麻烦你了啊，温暖。】

【大嫂：高总客气了。[微笑]】

【小袋子：@Noodles_Shen @浅宇高访 恭喜你们，欢迎然然~~】

【老高：谢谢大家！】

【老高：对了，@浅宇管惕 你的西装拿去干洗了，过两天还给你。】

【小袋子：管总估计还没起床呢，再不起都要迟到了。】

管惕努力运转着自己的超强大脑，接受着目前的情况，在看到‘西装’、‘干洗’的字样时，他觉得他的大脑有点烧.....

【浅宇管惕：@@Noodles_Shen 欢迎欢迎！】

【浅宇管惕：@浅宇高访 西装要不，就不用还我了吧.....】

【浅宇管惕：我可还记得你那一套商人重利的感情理论呢！！！】

【浅宇管惕：晚上你可得好好给我说说！！！】

【老高：@浅宇管惕 西装我照着款式再给你买一套。】

【老高：商人重利没错，可然然是我的爱人啊[狡猾]】

【@Noodles_Shen：叔叔！！！！！！我也爱你！！！！！！】

【@Noodles_Shen：比心[爱心][爱心][爱心][爱心][爱心]】

【老高：听课！】

【@Noodles_Shen：好~~~~~[爱心][爱心][爱心][爱心][爱心]】

 

管惕觉得他今天不用吃早饭了，干了这碗狗粮，回想起平日里他们四人给高访秀的恩爱，管惕都怀疑高访是故意憋着大招等着他们呢！

管惕点开设置，默默的修改沈浩然的群备注，修长的手指输入了四个大字.....

——老高爱人


End file.
